I Remember
by LovinLife4ever
Summary: She died a week ago... and now all I have left are memories. A very short oneshot. I'll let you guys pick the pairing.


**This is just a short little one shot that I wrote on whim, you guys can imagine who ever you want to imagine as the people in it, but tell me who you think they would be (I barely even know myself) because I am genuinely interested in figuring out who these guys are**

Last week she died. She was just walking home when it happened, a man with a gun told her to give him his wallet, she didn't pull it out fast enough so he died. All the doctors said that she died quickly… that we were feeling more pain than she did. They were probably right, because I've never felt any pain like this before. I still only half believe that she's gone, its like I'm waiting for the hospital to call and say that there was a mistake, and that she's going to wake up any moment after all, but in my mind, I know that she's dead, I'm just waiting for my heart to accept it.

I can still smell her, the smell of her perfume and her vanilla scented shampoo. I can still remember how she gave mea hug, the last hug I'd ever gotten from her… and I can still remember when my mom called me into a room and told me that she was gone forever. I remembered how her parents cried on the phone, telling me how much she cared about me… how I was the best fiend that she ever had, and how they told me that I was the best person that their daughter could ever had picked as a friend. I almost felt guilty, seeing how much they missed her. But no one knew how much I missed her, and how broken I felt, how much I wished that I could just hate her, and not care that she was gone, but the truth was that I could never, ever hate her, no matter how hard I tried.

I remember how I went to school on Monday, even though my mom told me that I could stay home. I remember seeing the plaque they had put by the front office.

It said that 'she was a strong, brave individual who could move mountains if she tried.' But that wasn't it, sure it was true, but to me she was the girl would dance on the street, in the rain until the sun came out, or the girl who called me Ashlee Simpson for a years after she found me lip syncing along to Smells Like Teen Spirit in my bedroom, or the girl who I loved… but didn't love me back.

I remember getting strange looks in the hallways, and teachers asking me if I was okay because even they knew how close we were. I remember people giving me cards and food, asking if I could give them to her parents, I even got some cards and food myself, but none of them really helped. I remember asking s few of her closest friends if they were going to her funeral… and I remember them blushing and quietly answering 'I wouldn't know what to say'. I wanted so badly to scream at them that she was better than that, and that she deserved to at least have respect from her friends. I remember asked a few of my friends if they would go with me… and I remember hearing them say the same thing.

I guess no one really missed her like I did, no one wanted to see her one last time to say goodbye, no one really cared that she was never coming back except for me. I never thought that I would end up being the only one that cared.

I remember at her wake, just looking at her pale dead body made me want to run away, but I stayed and just looked at it until someone told me that I had to move on and let other people look. I remember how I went home and threw up, just trying to get the image of her cold, dead body out of my head. I remember at her funeral, how her mom hugged me and cried as she thanked me for coming, how her father shook my hand and told me that I was a good kid, and how her cousin came up to me and said 'you must be the one that she would never stop talking about'. I remember how the pastor talked about her, and how right now she was probably in heaven looking down on us, smiling at how we all cared enough to give her one last farewell. I remember how two or three girls from school came in the middle of the funeral and sat all the way in the back, how they all left early to avoid talking o her family, and how they were completely silent and emotionless the whole time. I remember how mad I was when they didn't bury her with her song book like she had asked. I remember how much more angry I was when I found out that her parents had gotten every single page of it photo copied and passed then out all stapled together to the guest, even though I knew that she never would have wanted that. And I remember how I had to look away when they lowered her coffin into the ground, because I just didn't want to see the proof that she was never coming back

I remember how I didn't at for three days after the funeral, just thinking bout how I would never see her again… about how I would never get to tell her that I loved her, how I wanted to be with her forever, and how I had made so many plans in my head already, how we would go to college together, and we would get to go to Disney world and go on Splash Mountain ten times in a row, and maybe even go to Japan, like she always wanted to, all the things that we would never get to do together, just because some person thought that her wallet was worth more than her life. That guy didn't know that if he was going to kill her, he might as well kill me off too, because that man took away almost everything that I had in my life, but he'll never know that, he will never know exactly how much he took away from me.

I guess she left me forever, and now it was like I was stuck with nothing but the memories to hold onto. I just wish that somehow, someday, she'd know that I love her.

**Okay… I really don't have much to say for once, so just review, okay?**


End file.
